


Just more

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: More [3]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Plotless Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn





	Just more

When the door shuts close, his warm hands are on me again, his swollen red plump lips on mine. He lifts the t-shirt of my higher half, separating our mouths for a few seconds, just to undress me. My fingers find the hem of his briefs and slip inside to touch his hard cock. He chokes a moan against my lips before pushing me down on the mattress.

 

All I need now is his body pressed to mine, his shaft into my hot cunt and him pinning me down the bed. He can fuck me mercilessly I don’t care, I just want to feel him and release that orgasm still building in my guts. As if he was feeling my desire, he lines up himself with me and in only one push, fills me to the hilt, not leaving any place for emptiness. I was craving for it since the moment I grinned against his hard morning bulge.

 

“You look so good like this, doll”, he groans in my ear. “And you feel so good too.”  
“And so do you, hovering me like that”, I tell him, his head finding it’s way to the crook of my neck, my teeth nipping his collarbone, where I secretly hope to leave a hickey. “Bucky, it’s not that I don’t like to have you that way above me filling me up, but I really need you to move.”  
“Do ya want it slow or rough ?”, he asks with his Brooklyn accent.   
“Rough. Fuck me hard. Send me to oblivion, James.”  
“You wish are my commands, doll”, he says with his deep voice, sending shivers down my spine.

 

And he complies, starting with a slow pace before snapping his hips harder into mine making me scream in pleasure. The whole room is field of moans, whimpers, cries and scent of sex, the sheets tossing under our sweaty bodies flush one to another.

 

When I think it can’t be more hot and perfect, Bucky hooks one of my legs on one of his board shoulders, changing the angle, thrusting harder and hitting my sweet spot.

 

“Yes, Bucky, oh yes”, I praise him. “Oh, God. Just there James. Oh, James please don’t stop. James !”

 

As for proving me that what he told me earlier about his name is true, he slaps his pelvis even harder, as if it was even possible, making me arch from the bed, his lips finally coming back on mine, his hypnotizing blue-grey eyes meeting mine.

 

Feeling my walls starting to clench around his cock, his thrusts become sloppy and after one or two more, and one of his metal fingers circling my little bundle of nerves, my release comes and I come hard on Bucky’s shaft inside of me, his name falling of my lips like a mantra as if it is the only word I need to know. Just a few push and he comes inside of me, my name pronounced in a voice full of bliss.

 

While we are going down of our highs he puts my leg back on the mattress. I instinctively bend my knees whilst he nests between my thighs without having pulling out, my left feet caressing his right leg. My hands find their way to his hair and slip through his long and soft brown locks. He kisses the top of my nose before resting his forehead against mine, his lips softly kissing mine.

 

“I love you”, he whispers smiling gently.  
“I love you too, James.”

 

He finally pulls out, rolls on his back before getting up to take a wet washcloth in the bathroom to clean us before coming back to bed taking me back in his arms.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, man from the ‘40s, sergeant of the US Army, former Howling Commando, former deadly assassin known as the Winter Soldier loves to cuddle his girlfriend after making love to her, and his girlfriend loves that.


End file.
